


Breathing

by MikaDiamond95



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, K lost small world, M/M, Post-ROK, Romance, SaruMi - Freeform, canonverse, happy birthday yata misaki, pre-HOMRA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaDiamond95/pseuds/MikaDiamond95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, its only take a simple gift and one person to make someone smile widely, but people tend to forget what's the important on Birthday, Misaki Yata has realize what he wanted the most in his life.<br/>Feeling his breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Sarumi fic, first of all, thank you to my best friend who correcting my grammar and typos, actually it wasn't planned for Yata's Birthday but I really like this concept, this still canon verse with some canon stuff, hope ya enjoy this!

Misaki Yata was truthfully an ordinary middle schooler, yet people often mistook him for an introvert elementary kid, underestimate him because his small feature and also his inability to talk to opposite gender, but Misaki had a big dream, a huge dream that no one ever dreamed about it, and of course no one understood his dream. That was what he though.

  
But there was one person that actually had same dream with him.

  
.  
.  
Misaki flinched when he feel a gasp between his nape of his neck, the feel of someone's breath broke his daydreaming in the empty classroom.

  
"Whoa! Saru! You could have called me!".scowled Misaki while covering his neck, reflect of the tackle of ticklishness, hiding his embarrassment while glaring towards his friend.  
The blue hair teen scoffed. "What?!" Saruhiko move backwards.

  
"I should be the one who feel pissed, I called you many times you know, but seems like my voice didn't reach your dummy brain." He said sarcastically.

  
"I-I'm not an idiot just because I didn't hear you calling me" mumble Misaki.

  
"So, what's up?" Misaki jump out from the table he had been sat on, and took his school bag.

  
Saruhiko clicked his tongue while avoiding Misaki's eyes, like he was losing mood for talk. "...Nothing."

  
"Well, if you're in bad mood, how about we visit the usual Game center? I think there was new Arcade game that we hadn't been play it!" Said Misaki, throwing an awkward face. He can't play dumb to the sensitive feeling that still aching in place where his best friend left his breath before.

  
"No wonder why you're so dumb, the Arcade games consume your brain too much." With mocking tone and sadistic smirk, Saruhiko never fail to pissed Misaki.  
"Aaargh! Shut up! Are you coming or not?" He asked once again, even though he knew the answer.

  
"Well, maybe I must accompany you, just in case if your idiotic get worsened," He said before chuckled on him.

  
'Stupid Monkey, even you said that, you still followed me anywhere' thought Misaki before leaving classroom, he didn't replied Saruhiko's taunt and riding his old bicycle with Saruhiko.  
.  
.  
.  
"Hell Yeah! I bet the best score today!" Exclaimed Misaki when he was done playing the new First-person Shooting game on his favorite Arcade game center.

  
The game is about shooting a monster called Titan and they must eliminate them all before they attacked a city, Saruhiko only spat a world like "Boring" or "Pathetic" but then he stop commented his gameplay when the screen showing "Congratulations! You're the new 1st for the score list!"

  
"I'm pretty surprised you didn’t scream like a girl when you defeating these monsters." Misaki stuck out his tongue to Saruhiko, feeling taunted, Saruhiko stood up and took the plastic gun from Misaki.

  
"I-I'm not screaming like a girl! Beside this game didn’t scare me at all, heh--" Misaki feel smug about his victory.

  
"Look at me, Misaki," Said Saruhiko before turning to game and start the game, Misaki was a bit surprised when Saruhiko took interest on his game, usually he didn't bother to play game that he likes, sometimes he played but only for making him pissed, maybe the reason was same for this game too.

  
less in hour Saruhiko killed many titans, and he could fight the boss without getting injured, Misaki was amazed by how Saruhiko play the game so smoothly, and Saruhiko look so different when the game' lightscreen touched his pale skin, Misaki almost drooled staring Saruhiko's serious figure. In the end of the game, Saruhiko got the same announcement like Misaki, and his score was way more high than Misaki's.

  
"Woah!" Misaki couldn't help but feel excited when saw Saruhiko's score, he may lose to him, but he couldn't deny Saruhiko's awesomeness.

  
"How could you enjoy this cheap game? Its too easy and predictable, typical of Misaki's taste, suck and boring~" He said with flat tone, but his lips showing the cocky grin.  
"Hey! My taste didn't do anything to this game! Beside if you could make best score way more than everyone, then this game suck like you said, C'mon let's grab some drink before we go home!" Said Misaki, covering his anger and embarrassment at the same time.

  
"All game arcade on here was suck anyway..." Mumbled Saruhiko with lower voice like usual, his complaining habit made Misaki wondering, Saruhiko always complaining his life like twenty hour for seven, but he didn't seem bored following Misaki all the time, like today, he followed Misaki even he knew the game was boring for him , so why he did follow him, anyway? Misaki shook his head and talk to Saruhiko as always.

  
.  
.  
.  
Misaki couldn't sleep that day, its not like he had big problem likes about the bullies on the school, bad marks or about his mother nagging him as always, but he couldn't sleep for no reason.

  
Misaki stared his cellphone, Saruhiko once said he didn't had phone or didn't bother to have one because he had no one to contact too, but then he gave him his email because Misaki keep asking for it.

  
_'We already met everyday on the classroom, why bother contact outside school?'_

  
_'But how suppose we met each other in summer vacation?'_

  
_'Tch, fine, if you insist,'_

  
Misaki remembered their last conversation, and he giggled about it, Saruhiko had gotten soft to him since last year, he still a difficult person to deal, but when he used to his remark and his habit, he knew how to make him feel comfortable, even just for a moment.

  
Since when he close to Saruhiko? Ah, he remembered how they gotten close whenever they talking about their impossible dream.

  
To create world just for the two of them. Talking about apocalypse and natural disaster was like talking about their favorite things in the world, they didn't have to pretend to be nice to each other, being themselves toward each other was far more conformable for both of them.

Misaki decided to texted him randomly, he didn’t care his best gloomy friend didn't replied him

  
**[Hey, Are you still awake?]**

  
less than in minute, a message notice appear.

  
**[What? Got a nightmare, again?]**

  
Misaki couldn’t help but grin when he got reply so soon, he replied too fast.

  
**[Im finee, actually I can't slepp for no reazon]**

  
**[Don't texted me whenever you can't do anything, idiot]**

  
**[Heck! Butt you replied meh, so its mean u hvnt slep, heh?]**

  
**[Nope, that guy is on the house.]**

  
Misaki stopped his messy writing, and he notice that his last reply was like 'Help me' announcement, but he knew Saruhiko didn't have pride for asking him help.

  
**[You could hav told me earlier, you kno—You can stay on mah place]** said Misaki, worried he could hurt Saruhiko's pride, but then his reply made him relieved.

  
**[For once, you're right, I think I could stay on your place tomorrow, but your family?]**

  
**[Nah, chill out, man, they sure will glad having you here!]**

 

He got no reply after his last message, maybe Saruhiko already tired, Misaki closed his cellphone and closed his eyes, hoping that he could fast asleep today.

 

* * *

  
Saruhiko didn't know that staying on Misaki's place could be contagious, he was anxious at first when coming to his home for the first time in their first year on middle school.

  
The warm atmosphere, the sound of someone else living, and of course how welcoming Misaki's family were. Saruhiko couldn't ignore the difference atmosphere between Misaki's house and his house.

  
Noisy, hot but comfy.

  
At that time they were celebrating Misaki's Birthday with flashy decoration and fancy birthday cake with nice writing on it, maybe for person like Misaki it was normal thing, but its all new for Saruhiko.

  
He never got his own birthday cake, heck—even a celebration for his birthday, he only receive nasty traps and nightmares from his lovely father, and nothing from his 'mother'.  
A pain of guilt hit him when he saw Misaki's mom and brother giving him present, the look of Misaki when he received it was priceless, without knowing, Saruhiko want to see it again.

  
"Maybe I couldn't defeated a brand new bicycle but I could defeat that ticket," mumbled Saruhiko, he didn’t realize he said it out loud, he was grateful Misaki was clueless.  
"Huh? What?"

  
"Here, I give you this ticket," Saruhiko finished making the help Ticket with his best effort, Misaki gaped on him. "You can use this when you need help—Like group of bullies attacking you, or you could use this if you had homework that you can't do it...And I made this ticket convenient by just mail this on email,"

  
After he finished explain his gift, Misaki was laughing at him, but he look so happy when he received the present, Saruhiko bit his lip to not smile.

  
"Thank you... It was amazing gift, really, but actually if you comparing this gift to Minoru’s it was way too great, Hahaha” Misaki smacked Saruhiko’s shoulder. “You know, giving a birthday present is not about compete each other, Saruhiko," Said Misaki will keep looking at his gift, Saruhiko almost blushed when he notice his mistake.

  
Saruhiko told Misaki about his birthdays, it wasn’t good story like any other child, in fact people who heard it will always feel pity to Saruhiko, and he hated it, but Misaki was so clueless, he may sympathize him but he also promise he would celebrate Saruhiko’s Birthday for now,

  
For the first time on his life, he wanted to believe Misaki’s promise, he couldn’t help but feel excited for his Birthday soon.

  
‘Seems, celebrating a birthday with fancy decorations and cakes wasn’t bad at all, especially that idiot’s smile.’  
.  
.  
They keep celebrating each other year for 4th year, living under the same roof and of course joining the same team, HOMRA.

  
Misaki never get less happy whenever he celebrate his Birthday with Saruhiko, especially when he received various Saruhiko's birthday present. Even his birthday present always different from others.

  
But then the tradition stopped when Saruhiko left him, Misaki always feel the pain whenever he remembered he couldn't celebrate anything with Saruhiko anymore. He regret it, far too late for noticing how Saruhiko changed, or he may miss something that made Saruhiko change his attitude towards him.

  
Sometimes he cried when he realize all those years he spent with Saruhiko can't make him understand Saruhiko fully, he didn't know Saruhiko had huge part on his life until he was gone.

  
'Why this must be happen anyway?'

  
There was a dark thought on Misaki's head, whispering that he wished he didn’t know Saruhiko at first place, but then Misaki pushed that thoughts away, he didn’t want to regret meeting him, infact he admit his life had gone better after meeting Saruhiko.

  
MIsaki whipped his tears away, if Saruhiko could move on from him, then he could too, he was glad he had HOMRA for healing his scars.

  
And then something hit Misaki. 'What about Saruhiko? Did he has a second place to run away if he got trouble in Scepter 4?' He couldn’t stop himself for concern about Saruhiko.

  
He wished he could fix things to Saruhiko soon.  
.  
.  
.  
His wish finally come true, even it took 2 people he dearly care about died on evil hands, one green clan that ruin everything and also made Saruhiko betrayed to his clan and actually doing dangerous undercover on enemy's base.

  
It was high risk, Saruhiko could died if Misaki was late, he knew Sukuna aren't forgiving enemies, Misaki could regret for the rest of his lives because he failed saving the last person he really care about.

  
Thanks to Anna's encouragement, he was able to arrive in time, Misaki was pretty shocked when he saw Saruhiko was injured badly, but that blue hair man didn't want to look weak in front of him, they cooperate each other to defeat Sukuna.

  
Misaki felt nostalgic when he battle with Saruhiko, he couldn’t help but feel excited when Saruhiko back up him like he was used to.

  
When they finally defeated Sukuna, Saruhiko promised him that he would talk to Misaki with 'even idiot can understand' language.

  
Misaki never been happier when he finally got what he wanted all this time, he take this chance and made promise after this last battle finished.  
.  
.  
.  
Saruhiko didn't know dealing hundred of strains without king's power will be more difficult than used to be.

  
The power of Slate was gone one year ago, and Scepter 4 still operating like usual, but they gotten busier since they didn't have special power to capture those trains who messing around in the city.

  
Specially the third in command's activity was hectic than usual, he keep looking his PDA to clear his missions one by one, so his boss won't keep reminding him about his unfinished job.

  
'This is so inconvenience, how suppose I finished this in one day? Hm?' A small notice from unfamiliar contact person show up in his notifications bar. It was Misaki.

  
'Ah, I almost forgot his Birthday,' Saruhiko clicked his tongue. Not along ago they finally talked about their last fight on Misaki's suggestion bar. They didn't talk much seriously, in fact when Misaki started to drunk, Saruhiko stopped talk about his reasons, he knew Misaki eventually forgot if he was in drunk, so they end up talk about random things.

  
Saruhiko complained about his workplace and his co workers of course, Misaki listening him cheerfully, and then he smiling widely, Saruhiko pretty surprised saw Misaki's sudden mood swing, and he said 'You must be like being Scepter 4, huh, its been so long I've seen you so concern, I'm glad you have nice place there.'

  
Somehow he could feel his heart stop beating for second, Misaki was concern about him all the time? Why?

  
"Ah, this is Totsuka's fault! He used to ask about you in Scepter 4, made me angry all the time, but I couldn't.... He knew I can't stop thinking about you, and now this person was gone..." Misaki rambling as if he could read Saruhiko's mind, and now he started to sobbed when he remembered about his dear friends was not beside him.

  
Saruhiko felt guilty, he feel he should have approach Misaki when he was deep in depression, he knew Misaki was unstable when HOMRA was falling apart, he should approach him, teasing or even provoke him like he used to, or even encourage him so they could fight again.

  
But he couldn't, he can't come to Misaki's personal territory and destroying what left with him. And now Misaki was beside him, willing to tell him whatever his felt when he wasn't around.

  
Without realize he stroke Misaki's hair, Misaki used to like Saruhiko's touching, sometimes he was too close and demanding more attention from him. Saruhiko missed it, missing how he felt when he was with Misaki and Misaki's attention was only to him.

  
After that, Saruhiko couldn't meet up with Misaki again because his overload job, Misaki was understood about his job at first, but now he could feel the frustation from Misaki's message.

  
**[I was wondering if you could come over to HOMRA if you're done, ya know]**

  
**Saruhiko let out a long sigh, he typed carefully.**

  
**[I can't, this hell job cost me overnight again.]**

  
**[Fine!]**

  
There no addition reply after that, Saruhiko know Misaki was super pissed right now, his long time best friend didn’t come at his 22th Birthday, sulking like a child.

  
Saruhiko decided to ignore his lousy best friend, he suppose not expect them to back like used to be, the situation is different now, Saruhiko had place that Misaki didn't have, Misaki wasn't the only one who need him now, but why he felt he wanted Misaki jealous of him so much?

  
'What a foolish, I shouldn't keep expecting Misaki for anything...' When he was about to wiped away his thoughts, he happened across a gift shop that took Saruhiko's interest.

  
_[This is first time we celebrate my birthday together you know, I was hoping if you would come--]_

  
Saruhiko remembered the first message that Misaki send two days ago, announce his birthday and asked him to hang out.  
Saruhiko's body move by its own, he shouldn’t care about Misaki's birthday, Saruhiko thought, but he couldn’t lie to himself that he also want to celebrate with Misaki like used to be. He finally decided to buy some thing to erase his guilty pain.

  
.  
.  
.  
When he went back to his office, the situation was dire like always, Doumyouji's messy reports, Munakata's random requests, and of course Awashima's loud voice lecturing to Scepter 4 newbies.

  
Saruhiko was used to this kind situation, he sat down on his desk and opened up his personal laptop to write a final report. He was glad no one noticed the small flashy shopping bag he bought.

  
It was bugging him, his eyes moved to his gift repeatedly as reflect, he also feel anxious, he wanted to finish his report as soon as possible.  
'This is all Misaki's fault.' Saruhiko cursed on his own head.

  
.  
.  
.

  
His prediction never wrong, His report done on eleven pm, and of course no one beside him on his workplace except Munakata, he entered Munakata's room and gave his reports.

"Ah, Fushimi-kun, I'm glad you finished it in time," Said Munakata with weird smile.

  
Fushimi nodded on him, didn't have mood to talk his weirdo boss. He packed his stuff and look at the clock wall.

  
'The party must be over huh... Maybe I just drop by the gift on his place....' Saruhiko went out from his fancy office and walking to the front gate.

  
He was surprised when he saw a familiar red hair guy waiting in front of the gate. "Misaki, what are you doing here?" Said Saruhiko, didn't hide his shock, don't have the time to do so.

  
"Waiting for you, dumbass! I know you couldn't come, so I wait here." Misaki scratched his head. Saruhiko could feel his awkwardness.

  
Saruhiko opened his mouth to ask about his party, and Misaki cut off of him. "You don't need to worry about the party, it was finished 2 hours ago, beside it wasn't that fun without you, Saruhiko.... So I decided to wait here, therefore you don't have any excuse to not celebrating with me..." Misaki pouts, he was hiding the embarrassment for needing Saruhiko.

  
Saruhiko chuckled. "Heh, look at you now, Misaki, so clingy, I wonder are you gonna doing the same thing if you had a lover?"

  
"S-shut up! That is none of your business, beside how the hell you can stay at a place like that? It's so creepy at night, you're really love your job, huh"

  
"Hah? Are you still scared about ghosts like that? Misaki never change, hmmm,"

 

"H-Hah!? G-ghosts?? Hahaha! Those thing aren't exist, huff, anyway C'mon!"

  
Saruhiko want to continue teasing Misaki but he feel bad to torment the birthday guy, once in a while is okay to not teasing him to ease his mood little, thought Saruhiko.  
they didn’t said anything on the way to Misaki's small apartment.

  
"W-Welcome!" Said Misaki when he unlocked the door, Saruhiko awkwardly entered his room while not looking at Misaki. His place was a bit messy, with his stuff scattered every corner of his room, but it always bring him a warm atmosphere.

  
'Misaki did not change at all...' Thought Saruhiko went he sat down on the couch, Misaki pull out his Birthday cake and put on the coffee table.

  
"Here ya go, I can't eat them all since Kamamoto bought it too big, even half of HOMRA members didn’t help me at all, well, I can eat this for snacks if I was hungry, heheh—"  
Saruhiko want to refuse his cake, but since the cake was decorated beautifully, Saruhiko took one plate and ate them slowly. Misaki turned on his TV and also bring one plate for him.

  
"Hm, not bad—"

  
"Really? Whoa, I must ask to Kamamoto which store he bought this, Hmmm, Yummy!" Misaki grinned, didn’t notice there was whip cream on his cheek.

  
"You got something on your cheek, Moron," said Saruhiko, he moved his finger and cleaned the cream off from his cheek, Misaki's body become stiff.

  
Saruhiko realize how red Misaki's face when he licked the cream, he forgot that he had old habit that pretty embarrassing if he did that now.

  
"...Anyway, here's yours." Said Saruhiko, shoved the fancy bag to Misaki while didn’t look at him, Misaki awkwardly opened his gift and then he went excited.

  
"Whoaaa! This is so cool! Where did you get this!?" Misaki keep staring the new stylish beanie hat that not cheap, Misaki pretty surprised actually Saruhiko pretty serious giving him gift.

  
"You keep rambling about this stupid hat for long time, so I decided to shut you up," Said Saruhiko with flat tone, but he examine how Misaki's reaction looking at his gift, he feel some warm nostalgic feeling on inside him, he didn’t hate it all.

  
"Eh, What is this?" Said Misaki when he found a key with a blue ribbon on it.

  
"Hm? My key apartement...."

  
"Huh? You mean--"

  
"Yeah, its for you." Saruhiko picked up his blue jacket and stood up, he feel embarrassed for giving him the key of his personal space, he didn’t know why but he feel need to, the sudden urge to run away hit him.

  
"But that's mean I can—Hey, where are you going?" Misaki dropped the beanie hat and follow Saruhiko.

  
"My business here already done, right? I did what you want," He said, hsi hand about to grab the door knob.

  
"But you can't just go like that!" Misaki blocked him, he stood up between Saruhiko and the door, wrapping his arms on his chest.

  
"Misaki, unlike you who had free time, I must work tomorrow," Saruhiko state his reason, even he knew he could postpone it anytime.

  
"Then stay the night here!" Saruhiko blinked when Misaki state his request. "I mean I'm still keeping your change of clothes if you don't want borrow mine..."

  
"….You still keeping my clothes? Why?" for the first time, Misaki regret for saying unnecessary things in front of Saruhiko.

  
"Ugh, I can't just throw this away! Dammit, Don’t think anything bad, okay?" Misaki get embarrassed, but he didn’t deny it, that he still need Saruhiko.

  
"….." Saruhiko couldn’t find right words to reply, he felt guilty but happy in the same time, after all this time, Misaki didn't throw away anything that related to him.

  
"So, Are you staying?" Said Misaki with lower tone, he seem didn't want force him but his face was hopeful, how suppose Saruhiko reject if Misaki giving that look.

  
"Fine, just one night." Said Saruhiko, Misaki snatched his blue jacket, he dragged Saruhiko to his room. "Here, I keep your clothes here, I'll prepare the spare futon for you, and by the way I got new game console from Kusanagi-san, we might want to try it!"

  
"Really, Misaki, how childish you are," Saruhiko chuckled, he opened the cupboard, and he found his clothes was packed neatly, the perfume still fresh on his clothes. 'He really take care of my things.... Really...' A sense of guilty hit him, but then again, his heart beat suddenly gotten fast.

  
"You can take bath first, I already prepared hot water for you," Said Misaki after he was done connecting the cable from his tv toward his console.

  
"Hmmm..." Saruhiko didn’t spend a long time on Misaki's bathroom, it was a bit cramp, but the hot water washed his fatigue away, he wasn’t often took night bath since he was too lazy to prepare the hot water, but he used to take bath a lot when he live with Misaki.

  
When he finished, Misaki was too focus on his new game, but he realize Misaki already change his clothes, it was long time he didn't saw Misaki without his white baggy shirt, he still wearing same old black singlet that exposed his sensitive skin.

  
'Should I give it a try?' Saruhiko blow his breath on Misaki's neck. "EEKH! Damn monkey! Don't tease me like that—Ah! I lose! This is all your fault!" Misaki sulked while hitting Saruhiko's shoulder.

  
"Damn, my all shoulder went so stiff, hey could you gave me a massage? I still had help ticket you gave it to me, ya know~" Said Misaki, his eyes hasn’t left the tv screen.  
"Eh? You still had?" Saruhiko stopped rubbed his wet hair with Misaki’s towel while gulped staring Misaki’s toned skin.

  
"Huh? Of course I had, I still keeping everything you gave to me, didn't want it to get to waste,"

  
Saruhiko could feel his face went red, luckily Misaki didn’t saw him. 'No way... After all this time....'

  
"Misaki...." Saruhiko murmured, and Misaki turned his face to him, it was too close, and his eyes was so bright when Saruhiko stare his orb eyes, its so warming, suddenly his body moved his own to get close to Misaki.

  
He captured Misaki's first kiss, on his 22th Birthday, of course Misaki shocked, but he didn’t move, he awkwardly returning his kiss while dropping the joystick.

  
"T—That's not fair!" Misaki protested when Saruhiko pulled away, both of them rubbed their own lips, it feels the warm and the wetness hasn’t left their lips.

  
"Hmm? You don’t like it?" Saruhiko couldn’t stop himself for teasing him, Misaki’s whining made him feel giddy.

  
"W-Wha! Of course not, I-it just you giving me too much presents you know, I mean the hat was enough, but the key... it really made me happy, I mean I could visit you more, but you haven’t explain why—And now you kissed me for no reason!" Misaki couldn’t stop blabbering, he slowly look at Saruhiko who was in deep thought.

  
"Hmm... Its your fault, actually." Saruhiko choose to blame him.

  
"W—What?"

  
"….Its better waiting on my place than waiting in front of the gate, you scared of ghost right? You could cleaning my room instead," Saruhiko smirked on him.  
"D-Damn you! And I'm not your personal maid.....And the kiss?" Misaki was expecting an intimate answer, but he was wrong anyway.

  
Saruhiko look away from him. "........I don't know,"

  
"Hah? You don't know!?" Misaki can’t hide his disappointment.

  
"It's because you keep clinging on me, even more than before, and your stupid face was asking for it—"

  
"Hah!? What that's kind of reason is that!? You're really annoying, Aaargh! Fine, I like you, I want us to be close together like used to, or even more, I'm scared you will reject me if you found out so I decided to keep on friend basis." If Misaki wore his beanie hat, he already pull out to hide his whole face because his face was red as tomatoes.  
"…..Oh, is that's why you insist me for staying today, huh?" Like hit a jackpot, Misaki was lost in words for second.

  
Misaki hide his face with the nearby pillow. "W-What's wrong for asking a night to spend with you?" Misaki’s voice was muffled because he pressing his face to the pillow too much.

  
"Nothing, I didn't dislike that idea too," Saruhiko stroke his chin, and then he pulled Misaki to his arms. "For today you could be a king and ask me to do anything, then, if that mades you happy.."

  
"Eh?" Misaki surprised on Saruhiko's idea, Saruhiko chuckled when Misaki move his own head to his chest, he had habit to listen his heartbeat when they were in HOMRA, its prove that he was alive after all.

  
"Then can you let me stay like this?" Misaki whispered, Saruhiko could feel warm breath running from Misaki’s mouth and its make his skin prickled.

  
Saruhiko didn’t hate the idea, but he couldn’t help but feel anxious if he could hear his fast heartbeat. "I thought you want us to play your new stupid game,"  
"Aaaargh, then take a day off tomorrow, I know you had tons of day off since you're so workaholic!"

  
"Hmmm, you're so demanding, Misaki, What my present if I obey you, hmm?" Saruhiko nuzzled his cheek to Misaki’s hair, he missed Misaki’s smell so much.

  
"Uhmm, this?" Misaki kissed his cheek, it was sudden, but Saruhiko could feel the warmness that left behind on his cheek. "Not enough actually, I might consider it if you kiss me," Saruhiko love seeing Misaki's priceless reaction.

  
"Its a kiss was too much for you? You had your first kiss few minutes ago," Added Saruhiko while looking Misaki’s red lips, he realize he was desiring Misaki’s lips for more.

  
"Aaaargh! It's not that! I-I just doubt that I could give you some nice kiss," Misaki look away, hiding his red cheek, the birthday guy was acting so cute in front of Saruhiko that made his stomach feel funny.

  
"Then practice with me, Misaki," Saruhiko moved his face almost close as him, he waited for Misaki's movement. "Fine, as long you stay with me tonight,"

  
'I owe you 3 years for not being with you anyway....' Thought Saruhiko before drowning on Misaki's kisses, it was clumsy and sloppy but Misaki doing his best to please him, at that time Saruhiko didn’t regret for holding Misaki in the first time in his life.

  
He also want to admit that he couldn't threw away anything that related to Misaki, even his own number, he also keep some stuff that Misaki gave him on his birthday, he couldn’t move on from him when he was in Scepter 4.

  
That's why he also want patch things up with him, like Misaki desire to, he hoped that this time, he wouldn’t ruin it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end, I'm sorry if this fic was bit boring and no mature content at all, I'm still not confidence to write it, but I try harder next time >_


End file.
